jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zsinj
Zsinj war ein imperialer Kriegsherr, der vom Planten Fondor stammte und zum Hohepuznkt seiner Macht über ein Drittel der Galaxis herrschte. Als Befehlshaber des Quelii-Sektors konnte er sich nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns und dem Ende von Imperator Palpatine vor allem durch den Einsatz seines Supersternzerstörer Eisenfaust zu einer ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung der Neuen Republik entwickeln, da er zeitweise sowohl gegen seine ehemaligen, imperialen Verbündeten und die Republik Krieg führte. Hierbei setzte er nicht sein Hauptaugenmerk auf militärische Überlegenheit, sondern ließ gleichzeitig viele, von einander unabhängig agierende Projekte laufen, die ihm längerfristig eine Hegemonie in der Galaxis möglich machen sollten. Gleichzeitig zeigte er auch Ambitionen zur Eroberung Coruscants, und erst ein Zweckbündnis zwischen Imperium und Neue Republik machte seinen Fall in der Schlacht von Dathomir im Jahr 8 NSY durch das Eingreifen des Hapes-Konsortiums überhaupt erst möglich. Biografie Frühe Karriere Sobald für ihn keine Altersbeschränkungen mehr galten, trat Zsinj, der vom Planeten Fondor stammte, in die Imperiale Akademie ein. Hier zeigte er ein großes Verständnis für Mechanik und Technik, was er laut Berichten des republikanischen Geheimdienstes schon vor seinem Eintritt in die Reihen des Imperiums erworben hatte. Entgegen aller Ratschläge seiner Ausbilder zog es ihn nicht etwa ins Technikkorps des Imperiums sondern in die Raumflotte, da Zsinj sich als Krieger und als Kommandant eines Schiffes einen Namen machen wollte. Obwohl er im oberen Drittel seiner Klasse die Akademie absolvierte und eine gewisse Begabung im Gebiet der Raumkampfstrategie aufwies, erhielt er nicht das gewünschte Kommando über einen Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse, sondern kommandierte den ''Victory''-Kreuzer Eisenfaust, der im Quelli-Sektor beim imperialen Gefängnis auf Dathomir stationiert war. Cracken's Threat Dossier Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin erhielt Zsinj von Imperator Palpatine den Befehl, den Nachtschwestern auf Dathomir die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, ihre Heimatwelt jemals zu verlassen, da sie eine zu große Bedrohung für Palpatines Machtbasis darstellten. Aufgrund seiner schnellen Entscheidung, sämtliche Shuttles und Transportmöglichkeiten durch ein Bombardement zu zerstören, beförderte der Imperator Zsinj vom Kapitän zum Admiral, dem er die Brawl als Kommandoschiff zur Verfügung stellte. Der Supersternzerstörer von Kuat wurde von ihm nun, als Andenken an Zsinjs erstes Schiff, das später in den Unbekannten Regionen unter Großadmiral Thrawn diente Dark Force Rising Sourcebook, in Eisenfaust umbenannt. Mit der Zeit wurde er zum absoluten Herrscher des Quelli-Sektors und hielt neben seinem Admiralstitel auch die Position eines Großmoffs inne. The New Essential Guide to Characters Entführung nach Dathomir thumb|Zsinj legte anfangs großen Wert auf den Aufbau einer starken Wirtschaft, bevor er seine Kampagne begann. Es war die Schlacht von Endor und der mit ihr kommende Tod des Imperators, der Zsinjs Karriere weiter begünstigte. Während viele imperiale Kommandanten wie Harrsk oder Teradoc sich die Überreste der imperialen Kriegsmachinerie zu eigen machten und gegeneinander einen Krieg um die Hegemonie innerhalb des Imperiums führten, hielt Zsinj sich erst bedeckt, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Weiterhin verweigerte er den Ruf des unter Ars Dangor zusammengerufen herrschenden Imperialen Rates, da er wusste, dass der Rat Zsinjs Streitkräfte zur Verteidigung wichtiger Festungswelten nutzen würde. Eine weitere, sich durch die neuen Verhältnisse bietende Möglichkeit wäre die Vereinigung der imperialen Truppen unter seinem Kommando, wofür neben den Resourcen seines Sektors auch die militärische Schlagkraft seiner Eisenfaust sprach. Zsinj beschloss allerdings, Guerllia-Taktiken der alten Rebellen-Allianz zu kopieren, um eine großtmögliche Machtbasis zu konsolidieren, mit der er die Neue Republik und die Überreste des Imperiums in die Knie zwingen könnte. Zsinj richtete neben seiner Flotte eine ganze Reihe von Projekten und Unternehmungen ein. Zweck seiner Tätigkeiten war der Unterhalt eines Wirtschaftsimperiums weit über die Grenzen seines Reiches hinaus, das es ihm gestattete, all seine militärischen Operationen auch zu finanzieren und seine militärische Schlagkraft autark zu halten. Hierbei arbeitete er, wie die Gespenster später herausfanden, auch auf Planeten, die offiziell unabhängig oder sogar mit der Neuen Republik verbündet waren, oder stand mit Unternehmen wie Binring Biomed oder Piratengruppen in Verbindung. Nach Ansicht der Gespenster waren seine Projekte zellenartig wie bei einer Widerstandsbewegung organisiert, um eine größtmögliche Sicherheit zu garantieren. Innerhalb seiner Streitkräfte legte Zsinj zudem Wert auf die Fortführung von imperialen Protokollen, die auf den Schiffen immer noch Anwendung finden sollten. Die Gespensterstaffel Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt entledigte er sich seines Konkurrenten Terrinald Screed. Die Ruinen von Coruscant Zwei-Fronten-Krieg Zsinj hatte nach zwei Jahren genügend Macht angehäuft, um sich selbst als eine Bedrohung für die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik und des Imperiums unter Ysanne Isard zu erachten. Leia Organa Solo vom provisorischen Rat, der Regierung der Neuen Republik, versuchte zwar auf verschiedenen Wegen, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Neben Versuchen über das HoloNetz versuchte Organa ebenfalls, ihn über seine weiträumige Organisation zu erreichen, jedoch verzichtete der Kriegsherr darauf, ihre Anfragen auch zu beantworten. Von Seiten der Republik schätzte man die Situation so ein, dass Zsinj sich als eine Macht sah, mit der man rechen muss. Nach der Eroberung von Borleias im Pyria-System entsandte Zsinj einen Frachter, der mit einer Einheit TIEs ausgestattet war und der die Aufgabe hatte, die Eroberung des Systems durch die Neue Republik zu bestätigen. Neben der Erkundigungsmission fügte er die Order an, falls sich die Möglichkeit böte, die Basis auch anzugreifen. Nachdem die Sonderstaffel den Frachter genauer untersuchen wollte, kam es zum Kampf, bei dem bis auf einen alle Jäger zerstört wurden. Dem Frachter gelang die Flucht. Mit Pyria war die Neue Republik nun in der Lage, mit ihrem Aufmarsch auf Coruscant zu beginnen, das sich zu jenem Moment immer noch in der Hand von Ysanne Isard befand und das ebenfalls eines von Zsinjs Zielen zur Stärkung seiner Machtposition innerhalb der Galaxis darstellte. Er setzte darauf, dass Isard und die Republik unter Mon Mothma sich bei der Eroberung von Coruscant so verausgaben würden, dass er den Planeten ohne weiteres übernehmen konnte. Aus Gründen der Vergeltung führte er einge Wochen nach dem Zwischenfall im Pyria-System einen Angriff auf Noquivzor aus, bei dem er mit der Eisenfaust und einem Geschwader TIEs ein Bombardement durchführte, das die Kaserne des Planeten zwar schwer traf, jedoch die Hangars der Sonderstaffel vollkommen unberührt ließ. Einer Einschätzung von Admiral Ackbar zufolge war der Angriff nicht erfolgt, weil der provisorische Rat sich dort kurz darauf zusammengefunden hatte, sondern weil die Sonderstaffel hier stationiert war. Diese Tat drängte die Neue Republik dazu, ihre Bemühungen bei Coruscant zu beschleunigen, da ihre Streitkräfte nicht groß genug für einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg gegen Isard und Zsinj waren. Die Mission der Rebellen Kaum befand sich Coruscant in der Hand der Republik, musste sie schon gegen eine von Isard freigesetzte Krankheit, das ''Krytos''-Virus, ankämpfen, wofür große Reserven an Bacta benötigt wurden. Zsinj machte sich diese vorübergehende Schwächung der Republik zunutze, und überfiel einen Konvoi von Thyferra, dessen Ladung er in einer Raumstation bei Yag'Dhul lagerte. Die Republik wartete nicht lange und handelte sofort, um sich des Bactas zu bemächtigen, was ihr auch erfolgreich gelang. Schon kurz nach der Übernahme kamen bereits Gerüchte auf, dass Zsinj das Bacta verseucht habe. Im Alderaan-System führte Zsinj, nachdem Ysanne Isard ihm diesbezügliche Informationen zugespielt hatte, einen Überfall auf einen weiteren Bacta-Konvoi durch, den er von der Eisenfaust aus leitete. Zur Unterstützung hatte er die Termagant dabei, die er nach seinem Abzug aus dem System zurückließ und bei einem Gefecht mit der Sonderstaffel vernichtet wurde. Sechs Stunde nach Beendigung des erfolgreichen Einsatzes sandte Zsinj eine Nachricht nach Coruscant, in der er berichtete, dass er den Bacta-Konvoi nur angegriffen und die Sonderstaffel vernichtet habe, weil seinen Informationen zufolge das Heilmittel von der Neuen Republik verseucht worden sei, nicht wissend, dass die Sonderstaffel eine von Kirtan Loor, einem imperialen Würdenträger, ausgesandte Spezialeinheit war; die echte Sonderstaffel hatte sich verspätet, wovon der Kriegsherr bei seiner Übertragun jedoch nichts wusste. Gerade als er seinen Versuch, die Bevölkerung von Coruscant auf seine Seite zu ziehen, abgeschickt hatte, musste er einsehen, dass es bereits einen offiziellen Bericht von der echten Sonderstaffel gab, der nun all seine Vorwürfe entkräftigte. Unter dem Kommando von Han Solo entsandte die Republik nun eine ganze Streitmacht, die sich Zsinj entgegenstellen und ihn besiegen sollte. Die teuflische Falle Nachdem es der Sonderstaffel im Bacta-Krieg gelungen war, Ysanne Isard endgültig schachmatt zu setzen, verschärfte Zsinj seine militärischen Aktionen gegen die Welten der Neuen Republik, die auch von Dathomir aus an Bord der Eisenfaust koordiniert wurden. Zu dieser Zeit konnte er auf den imperialen Admiral Apwar Trigit zurückgreifen, der sich gegen Bezahlung mit seiner Implacable Zsinjs Streitkräften angeschlossen hatte. Über seine Rancor Basis, einer Codebezeichnung für Dathomir, nahm er nach Ende des Bacta-Krieges Kontakt zu Trigit auf, nachdem es diesem gelungen war, die Krallenstaffel der Neuen Republik zu vernichten, und verlangte den aktuellen Stand über das Morrt-Projekt. Kurze Zeit darauf kontaktierte er Trigit erneut, um sich über die Ergebnisse der Schlacht von Folor, bei der ein Ausbildungszentrum der Neuen Republik vernichtet worden war, zu informieren. Eine Sondereinsatzgruppe der Neuen Republik, die Gespensterstaffel, deckte nach der Kaperung von Zsinjs Schiff Night Caller einige Operationen und Projekte des Kriegsherren auf. Da auf den Planeten, die die Night Caller besuchte, sich Einsätze der Republik häuften, kam er bei einer Unterhaltung mit Trigit darauf zu sprechen, dass die Korvette wohl beschattet wurde, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sie bei einem Einsatz gegen Talesa einzuteilen, wo eine Basis der Republik ausradiert werden sollte. Unmittelbar nach diesem Gespräch nahm er Verbindung mit der Night Caller auf, wo er Kapitän Darillian, der vom republikanischen Schauspieler Garik Loran verköpert wurde, anwies, sich am Einsatz gegen Talesa zu beteiligen. Die Operationen der Gespenster auf der Night Caller waren es schließlich, die bei der Schlacht von Ession das Ende von Admiral Trigit herbeiführten, womit Zsinj einen ganzen Sternzerstörer verlor. Griff nach der Macht Ession hatte aber für Zsinj gleichzeitig Zur Folge, dass er bald darauf über eine Informantin in der Gespensterstaffel verfügen konnte, da die Agentin Gara Petothel unter Vorspielung einiger falscher Tatsachen und der Identität von Lara Notsil sich in die Staffel einschleusen konnte und ihn über einige Kommunikationswege von ihrer derzeitigen Lage informieren konnte. Als er ihre Nachricht auf der Eisenfaust von seinem Stellvertreter Melvar erhielt, war er damit beschäftigt, Ensign Sprettyns Fehlverhalten zu beobachten, dessen Exekution er bald darauf anordnete. Zuvor hatte er jedoch einen fehlgeschlagenen Anschlag auf die Staffel durchgeführt, der die Republik dazu trieb, sich zu fragen, inwieweit Zsinjs Operationen in den Raum der Republik hineinreichten. Da Petothel zur Mon Remonda, Han Solos Flaggschiff, versetzt worden war, ließ Zsinj über Melvar einen Verwandten ihrer Tarnidentität eine Botschaft an die Frau senden, in der kodiert bestätigt wurde, dass sich der Kriegsherr ihre Dienste zunutze machen wollte. Zeitgleich machten die Flederfalken, eine Gruppe Piraten, im System des Planeten Halmad, für das Zsinj sich stark interessierte, einigen Ärger, weshalb der Kriegsherr den Piraten das Angebot machte, sich mit ihm bei abgesprochene Daten zu treffen, um eine Allianz einzugehen, was in den Augen des Geschäftsmannes Zsinj die Beste aller sich bietenden Alternativen war, wobei er nicht wusste, dass es sich hierbei wieder um eine Operation der Gespensterstaffel handelte. Garik Loran traf sich mit zwei weiteren Gespenstern in der Rolle von Kargin, dem Anführer der Piraten, zum Essen auf der Eisenfaust, bei dem Zsinj sie über die wichtigsten Details bezüglich des Einsatzes, für den er die Flederfalken anheuern wollte, informierte. Hierbei erfuhr er von dem Ewok-Piloten Kettch, welcher angeblich für die Flederfalken arbeitete und weitaus intelligenter auftrat als ein normaler Ewok, weshalb Zsinj sofort vermutete, dass ein Ewok aus dem Projekt Cumbar entkommen sein musste. Um sich ihrer Loyalität zu versichern, ließ er einen Eindringling von Kargin exekutieren, was schließlich von dessen Stellvertreterin übernommen wurde. Dabei handelte es sich jedoch nur um einen Trick, da der Eindringling bereits zuvor zu Tode gekommen war und nur künstlich am Leben gehalten wurde. Für den geplanten Einsatz versorgte Zsinj die Flederfalken mit einigen weiteren Daten, die jedoch andeuteten, dass es sich bei seinem Ziel um Coruscant handelte. Diesen Trick wandte er an, um davon abzulenken, dass sein eigenes Ziel die Erbeutung eines weiteren Supersternzerstörers namens Razor's Kiss von den Kuat-Werften war. Die Söldner und Piraten, die er dafür rekutriert hatte, sollten sich bei diesem Einsatz als erstes den Verteidigungsstreitkräften von Kuat entgegenstellen, um seine eigenen Einheiten zu schonen. Die Schlacht verlief für den Kriegsherren günstig, doch die Sabotage der Flederfalken bewirkte, dass die Einsatzgruppe unter Han Solo von den Koordinaten der Razor's Kiss kurz nach dem Fluchtsprung aus dem System erfuhr und sofort erschien, um das erbeutete Schiff zu vernichten. Mit dem Einsatz der Flederfalken wurde dem Kriegsherren ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und alle Bemühungen waren umsonst. Operation Eiserne Faust Fall bei Dathomir thumb|left|Zsinj. Die Rancor Basis diente Zsinj nun in den folgenden Monaten als Reperaturwerft, wo er die beschädigte Eisenfaust reparieren konnte. Die Basis lag tief in seinem Territorium, weswegen sie im Allgemeinen als sicher galt. Während dieser Zeit blieb die Neue Republik jedoch nicht untätig, so führte die Unbezwingbar mehrere Blitzangriffe bei Planeten durch, die sich an der Grenze des Reiches zum Territorium der Neuen Republik befanden, um seine Flotte vom wahren Ziel ihrer Bemühungen ablenken sollten. Der diese Entwicklung beobachtende Corporal Reezen schlug dem Kriegsherren in einem Bericht von daher vor, seine Kräfte bei Dathomir, der Rancor Basis, zu sammeln, da es in seinen Augen als der wahrscheinlichste Punkt für einen Angriff der republikanischen Streitkräfte galt. Neben der Eisenfaust waren eine Reihe Zerstörer der Victory-Klasse bei Dathomir stationiert, als der Millennium Falke mit Han und Leia Solo aus dem Hyperraum kam und für einige Unruhe sorgte, bevor er auf dem Planeten abstürzte. Zsinjs Einheiten wurden nur wenige Momente darauf von der Kriegslied, einem Schiff des Hapes-Konsortiums, das sich in Verhandlungen für ein militärisches Bündnis mit der Republik befand, überascht, welches sofort Jäger ausschleuste und Torpedos abfeuerte, um die Werft unter Feuer zu setzen, damit der Falke sicher entkommen konnte. Der Kommandant des Schiffes, Prinz Isolder, setzte mit dem Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker auf dem Planeten, während die Kriegslied sich schließlich zurückziehen musste. Der stellvertrentenden Kommandantin Astarta war es jedoch gelungen, der Eisenfaust große Schäden zuzufügen. Die vier Besucher taten sich schnell mit den Dathomirhexen zusammen, einer die Macht anwendenen Bevölkerungsgruppe des Planeten, und versuchten, Ersatzteile aus dem imperialen Gefängnis zu entweden, damit der Millennium Falke zur Flucht wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden konnte. Zsinj unterbreitete nun den einheimischen Nachtschwestern unter Gethzerion das Angebot, ihm im Austausch für ein Schiff, mit dem die Konkurrenten der Dathomirhexen den Planeten verlassen konnten, Han Solo auszuliefern, auch wenn er sie und ihre Macht genau wie der Imperator stark fürchtete und somit gegen sein eigenes Verbot verstieß. Diese wussten bereits von Solos Versuch, sich beim Gefängnis mit Ersatzteilen einzudecken und stellten ihm von daher eine Falle. Als seine Streitkräfte einen kleinen Frachter abschossen, den die dunklen Hexen in der Zwischenzeit repariert hatten und den Solo und seine Getreuen zur Flucht nutzen wollten, änderte er die Verhandlungsbasis mit den Nachtschwestern. Er drohte, mit den Tarnmantel ganz Dathomir einzuhüllen, sodass dem Planeten innerhalb weniger Tage die komplette Lebensgrundlage aufgrund des fehlenden Sonnenlichts genommen sein würde. Nun entsandte er seinen Stellvertreter Melvar, der Gethzerion und ihren Getreuen im Austausch für Han Solo die Deaktivierung des Tarnmantels anbot. Die Nachtschwestern hielten jedoch an ihrem Wunsch fest, den Planeten zu verlassen, und ließen Melvar ausrichten, dass sie Zsinj ihre Dienste anböten und ihm ihre Kinder als Pfand überlassen würden. Während sich die Hexen auf dem Planeten nun wegen des Falkens bekämpften, aktivierte er den Tarnmantel und berichtete in einem persönlichen Holovid-Gespräch mit der Anführerin der dunklen Hexen von der Aktivierung des Tarnmantels und wiederholte seine Forderung, ihm Han Solo, der sich angeblich in der Gewalt Gethzerions befand, auszuliefern. Weiterhin lehnte er ihr Angebot ab, Gethzerions Schwestern als Teil seier Streitkräfte aufzunehmen, woraufhin die Nachtschwester anbot, sich am Krieg gegen die Neue Republik als Verbündete und nicht als Untergebene zu beteiligen. Diesem Angebot zustimmend entsandte der Kriegsherr nun ein Schiff nach Dathomir, um Han Solo aufzunehmen, und ein weiteres, das die Nachtschwestern zu ihrem gewünschten Zielort transportieren sollte. Melvar fungierte bei dem Treffen auf Dathomir als Zsinjs Vertreter, um die Übergabe zu regeln, doch Gethzerions Verrat sowie das Auftauchen des wieder reparierten Millennium Falkens, der zu Hans Rettung angeeilt kam, machten ihm einen Strich durch die Pläne. Melvar starb, die Nachtschwestern starteten mit dem bewaffneten Transporter vom Planeten und Solo war die Flucht gelungen. Dem gelang es nun dank der Kunstfertigkeiten von Luke Skywalker, den Tarnmantel zu zerstören, während gleichzeitig die hapanische Schlachtflotte aus dem Hyperraum trat − sie war zur Rettung des Prinzen und von Leia erschienen. Die von ihnen ausgeworfenen Pulsmassegeneratoren unterbanden jede Möglichkeit von Zsinjs Streitkräften, die Flucht aus dem Dathomir-System zu ergreifenn. Die Hapaner umkreisten die Eisenfaust, die jedoch gleichzeitig Unterstützung von einigen weiteren Sternzerstörern erhielt. Inmitten der tobenden Schlacht meldete sich Han Solo beim Kriegsherren und wiederholte seine bereits bekannte Zeile „Küß meinen Wookiee“, bevor er Vibroraketen auf das Bugkommandomodul des Supersternzerstörers abfeuerte. Zsinj starb bei diesem Manöver, kurz vor seinem Schiff, das von hapanischen Protonentorpedos vernichtet wurde. Vermächtnis thumb|Zsinj auf einer Aufnahme des Geheimdienstes der Neuen Repbulik. Einer Einschätzung des Geheimdienstagenten Baden Lathe zufolge war der Sieg über Zsinj mit der Schlacht von Endor vergleichbar, da eine wichtige imperiale Bedrohung neutralisiert wurde. Wie er aber trotzdem klarstellte, musste die Neue Republik sich trotzdem noch dem Großteil seiner Streitkräfte annehmen. Auch wenn die Hapaner maßgeblich an dem Fall des Kriegsherren beteiligt waren, wurde trotz des Sieges eine längerfristige militärische Allianz zwischen der Republik und dem Konsortium nie Wirklichkeit. Dies änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Mon Mothma ihren Untergebenen Ackbar mit einer Flotte, die zum Teil auch aus hapanischen Einheiten betand, in den Äußeren Rand zur Eroberung von Zsinjs Reich entsenden konnte. Das Imperium entsandte hierbei Admiral Rogriss, um die Gebiete Zsinjs für die immer weniger werdenen Imperialen Restwelten zu beanspruchen. Ihnen stellte sich dann jedoch noch Hochadmiral Teradoc entgegen, der ebenfalls Interesse an Zsinjs Gebieten hatte. Diese Schlachten konnte Admiral Ackbar jedoch alle für sich entscheiden, auch wenn er viele neu erworbene Sternzerstörer unter seinem Kommando einbüßen musste. Am Ende kontrollierte die Neue Republik drei Viertel der ganzen Galaxis, darunter auch den wichtigen Werftplaneten Kuat, und hatte somit auch Zsinjs ehemalige Gebiete trotz seiner gentanen Arbeit unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Die ultimative Chronik The New Essential Chronology Persönlichkeit Zsinj galt als pathologischer Lügner und neigte angeblich zur cholerischem Verhalten. Weiterhin war er stark für seine Rachsucht bekannt, die während der Zsinj Kampagne vor allem die Neue Republik zu Vorsicht bei militärischen Einsätzen gegen den Kriegsherren veranlasste. Sie veranlasste ihn nicht dazu, Untergebene wegen irgendwelcher Misserfolge oder aus einer einfachen Laune heraus zu töten, da er dies als Verschwendung erachtete. Dafür neigte er zu Bemerkungen, wenn er mit einem solchen Untergebenen kommunizierte. Zudem legte er großen Wert darauf, ständig über alle laufenden Projekte und Pläne seiner weitesgehend unabhängig arbeitenden Untergebenen informiert zu sein. Trotzdessen neigte er zu Arroganz – während seiner Laufbahn als Kriegsherr kleidete er sich in eine weiße Uniform des Großadmirals, eines Titels, den man ihm zur Glanzzeit des Imperiums nicht überreicht hatte. Um möglichst unerkannt agieren zu können, legte sich Zsinj, vor allem aufgrund seiner großen Vorsicht, eine Reihe Decknamen wie z.B. Houghton Ween zu, die es ihm ermöglichten, auf verschiedenen Planeten die Projekte seiner Untergebenen finanziell zu unterstützen. Zsinjs Ruf zufolge war er in der Lage, in fast sechszig verschiedenen Sprachen zu fluchen. Darüber hinaus sprach er neben Basic auch Mon Calamari, Huttsch Rebellion Era Sourcebook und Rodianisch Hinter den Kulissen *Zsinj wurde vom Autor Dave Wolverton als imperialer Antagonist für den Roman Entführung nach Dathomir entworfen. Bereits hier fanden erste Andeutungen einer längeren Kampagne an, aufgrund derer Han Solo lange Zeit fern von Coruscant verweilen musste. Genau diese Idee wurde einige Jahre darauf von Michael Stackpole und Aaron Allston für die X-Wing-Romanreihe wieder aufgegriffen, die den im Roman kaum beschriebenen Zsinj mit weiteren Details ausschmückten. Stackpole nutzte jedoch weiterhin Ysanne Isard als Hauptgegenspielerin und verwendete Zsinj nur am Rande. Aaron Allston machte ihn dann jedoch zum Hauptgegenspieler seiner Gespensterstaffel. *Ebenfalls wurde viel von seiner Hintergrundgeschichte im von West End Games herausgegebenen Cracken's Threat Dossier preisgegeben. *Im Gegensatz zum Hapes-Konsortium griff man auf Zsinj außerhalb der X-Wing-Reihe nicht weiter zurück. *Autor Daniel Wallace gab einige Teile von Zsinjs Biografie im New Essential Guide to Characters frei. Mit Ysanne Isard, Nil Spaar, Natasi Daala, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Thrawn, Durga und Kueller gehörte er zu den Bösewichten aus der Zeit der Neuen Republik, die im Guide beschrieben wurden. Andere, wie Gethzerion, Furgan oder Getelles, die auch zur Zeit der Neuen Republik eingeführt wurden, blieben im Gegensatz zu Zsinj unerwähnt. *Wiederrum anders als Daala, Isard, Thrawn und Brakiss war Zsinj nicht Teil einer Erweiterung der Datenbank auf StarWars.com, in der eben einige jener Bösewichte präsentiert wurden. *Es ist anzunehmen, dass das Aussehen Zsinjs an den von Roger C. Carmel dargestellten Gauner Harry Mudd aus Raumschiff Enterprise angelehnt ist. Quellen *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Kriegsherrn Kategorie:Zsinjs Reich Kategorie:Personen aus Zsinjs Reich en:Zsinj